The Waaagh because why not?
by Perfect Mitochondria
Summary: A Warhammer Nerd from our world dies and is reborn as a Greenskin in a world he knows very well, he must Reign in his Tribe and Bring the Waaagh to the rest of the World because why not?
1. Bearings

_A Warhammer Nerd from our world dies and is reborn as a Greenskin in a world he knows very well_

 **Prologue**

Greenskins come in many different variations from Snotlings to Goblins and then to Orcs but there is a race greater than these Greenskins the Black Orc.

Rumoured to have been created by Chaos Dwarfs they are bigger, meaner and better than all other Greenskins or so they say. The greatest example of a black Orc is **Grimgor Ironhide** a monstrous Black Orc Warboss who united the greenskins of his area and beyond and lead a great Waaagh against everyone before eventually being beaten back and losing control of his many Subjugated tribes.

From one of these tribes our story begins.

 **Part 1: Getting some Bearings, Duel? Tribe Leader?**

Waking up underground is incredibly disorienting especially when you know you should be dead, feeling my bodies minute movements as I sit under the dirt gives me an idea that I am not in my old body at all due to the differing muscle movements and the weight I can feel even though I shouldn't be able to feel much at all.

Finally deciding I don't feel like being underground any more I begin Jostling and flailing my extended arms only to realise that the earth seems to part before me aiding in my ascent to the surface.

Upon breaking out to the surface the light from the sun near blinds me and I raise an arm even while half sitting under ground to cover my eyes and that my friends is where things begin to get weird

' _Why the Hell is my arm Black! Why the hell is my arm so big!'_ I mentally roar to myself as I stare incredulously at my arm even moving my fingers to make sure it really is mine and yep it is.

I have no idea how long I sat there half underground just staring at my arms and then my chest and looking around I see mounds of dung and ramshackle tents and other buildings but I get brought out of my internal raging and panic when I hear a voice

"Oi We's got a big 'un in da spawning Field o'er here Boss!" a slightly nasally and high voice shouts to my left, looking over I see to my increasing Horror a Goblin...From Warhammer Fantasy...I'm fucked aren't I?

I look the Goblin over and it's pretty standard really he's got a large nose big eyes and he's pretty short (in comparison to me) he's wearing leather and some ramshackle armour over his shoulders and his left leg and right arm wielding a ruthless looking sword (Goblin Choppa) in his left hand.

I look over to where i hear rushing and some heavy footsteps and see a couple more goblins who are wearing roughly the same style of clothing as the first one being followed by a big green Mountain of Muscle

' _Well then that is either the Boss or it's a Big 'un but i'm leaning more on the former'_ the Orc is wearing what looks to be incredibly heavy armour fitted with spikes and skulls all over his person and he has a huge Gruesome looking Axe over his Shoulder

"So you's a Real Blackie eh? 'dere ain't a spot o Green on Ya" The Orc says as he brandishes his axe threateningly in my direction

"Ya gonna challenge my rite as da Warboss being dat big!" The Orc Bellows over to me while marching forward into the Spore field menacingly

' _Shit, Shit, Shit he's gonna fight me, i don't even know how to fight!'_ i scream internally while backing up slightly trying to stay out of the Boss's Range

"You's a big Softie, ya ain't fit ta be an Orc Blackie!" The Big Orc's roars being enough to draw the whole tribe to the area and I see a big variety of different Greenskins meaning Snotlings, More Goblins and More Orcs

I look around my are searching for a Weapon to defend myself with as the Warboss begins picking up speed by Moving into a Jog and quickly gaining speed while holding his Axe two handed, in my Panic I bump into the outer edge of the Greenskin wall around the Spawning pool and look back to see another Orc looking at me funnily but when I look down to his Hands i see a Nice looking Choppa.

Wrenching the Choppa out of the Orcs hands with my incredible Strength and ignoring the Shout of 'Hey Dat's Mine!' I step to the left just in time to dodge a Downwards slash from the Boss that literally tears the Orc I'd taken the Choppa From in half.

' _Instinctive fighting knowledge would be good right about now'_ I scream in my mind as I furiously dodge and duck around the Boss as he flails madly trying to kill me, stepping back slightly too late the Axe hits the right side of my face tearing through my cheek and ripping my Eye out eliciting a scream of pain from me as a I fall to my Knees due to being unused to this kind of pain.

The Boss Stands over me Gloating about his 'Awesome Victory' and taunting all other in the Tribe telling them this is what would happen to them if they challenged him as he raises his axe over his head readying to finish me off.

As I sit there one hand over my eye I feel something within my Mind snap and I hear a tearing noise and then feel pure power flow through me in tidal waves of magnitude causing my remaining eye to glow a dark green, while green tattoos appear all over my body and light up in tandem with my eye.

The tribe of Greenskins along with the Boss stop suddenly unsure of how to deal with this while the boss backs up slightly to avoid Being Blinded by the Light

"Giffnuff wot's goin on wif him!" The Warboss Bellows out to a Ornately Decorated (as much as a greenskin can be) Goblin wielding a Staff but he doesn't get a response due to the Goblin Having Fainted

I look up and Glare at the Warboss My one Eye glowing green while my other socket gets sealed up in black skin, I internally hear another Huge Snapping sound and everything Changes.

" **WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"** My Roar sends out a shockwave that throws Green Waaagh energy all over the camp, even Greenskins from around the World Hear the Roar of The Black Orc.

Shooting up onto my feet and breaking into a run boosted by the Waaagh energy i charge the Blinded and disoriented boss with My Choppa Held High, making it to the Boss i slash across his Stomach Causing him to send a dazed horizontal axe swing in my Direction but i disappear in a crack of Green Energy and appear to his other side with my Choppa held over my head and pulsing with green energy i swing down and go through the Warboss's right arm tearing it off of him violently.

The Warboss Screams in agony and swings his right arm at me in a boulder breaking punch that misses completely as i duck under it and slash my Choppa through his Right Leg Forcing him to his knees, throwing my choppa away i wrap my arms around the Warboss's Neck and Squeeze while pulling Hard screaming all the while

"IT HURTZ, IT HURTZ GET OFFA ME YA BLaci…." he can't finish his sentence as a sickening tearing noise resounds through the area as i tear off the Warboss's head and raise it up into the Sky

" **I iz da boss now, I IZ MURK ONE EYE!"** My shout draws the entire tribes attention and they all begin chanting the name of their new Boss.


	2. Preparing for a Raid

**Part 2: CHOSEN!, What the Hell do I do now?, Raiding Sounds good, ?**

Once the Waaagh energy dispersed from me I felt far more at home in this body than I believe I ever did in my human one it's strange especially since I still have these tattoos, lifting my arms up to look at them and see the black slowly turning to dark green

' _Good now I won't have to worry about others challenging me for being Un-orcy'_ I think to myself before lowering my now dark green arms and looking over at all the Greenskins watching me.

"All a you's get back ta yer fings now!" I call out to the tribe and they eagerly disperse and continue their whatever it is they do as I just stand in the fungal field looking at the corpse of the Old Boss, internally I am in what seems like a pitch battle with myself.

Part of me is the Orc and part of me tries to cling to my former human self but it seems the Orc is slowly wearing the Human down it doesn't help that i'm now the centre of the tribes Waaagh energy.

' _I suppose that I should go on with it, I mean i'm obviously not a human anymore but can I really be the Chief of a Greenskin Tribe can I truly be a Greenkin?'_ it's an internal struggle and I don't know how long I stood there before finally getting on with things, reaching down i Pick up the old boss's Axe Choppa and walk towards the tribe.

' _I definitely need Clothes or armour of some kind'_ With the axe choppa over my shoulder and with heavy thuds marking my steps in move towards the largest and most expansive building in the camp sitting on a hill overlooking everything, all around me are different Greenskins going about their business.

The goblins are gambling or abusing Snotlings, the Orcs seem to be Minutes away from brawling with each other or bullying the goblins and the snotlings scurry about and annoy the goblins to the amusement of the Orcs.

Watching a Snotling steal something from a goblin and then running off sniggering, while the goblin chases it with choppa drawn only for the snotling to go under the legs of a pretty hefty Big 'Un causing the goblin to sneer and walk off in a huff is but one of the many happenings

' _Very Amusing'_ I think as I reach the Boss's Home? HQ? Who knows what they call it, but I stop before going in and look over the Camp from my new Vantage point

' _Damn I didn't think it'd be this Big'_ I think while looking over the Large Camp stretching out on a brown sandy plain before me, I see everything and it's actually quite Impressive

To the centre of the camp (Around my new Home -for now-) are the tents for the Big 'Uns and 'Ard Gobbos in the next quadrant of the camp is the housing for the regular Boys of both types and even further out on the edge are ranches for War Boars, Wolves and the biggest for the Squigs of all sizes and types I even spot a fairly large Black Squig.

' _I'll need to thank the old boss for giving me this to work with and i would if i could. maybe i'll have his skull strapped to my armour when I get some?, but i'll need to get my tribe up to my Human standards of Discipline and obedience before we will be truly effective'_ thinking to myself usually helps when I plan stuff out and cause i'm the Boss now they shouldn't really distur…

"Oi Boss!" a nasally and squeaky voice calls out to me with rushed footsteps and wooden thuds hitting the earth coming up the hill

Looking down I see the Goblin the old boss tried to speak to when I went through my little episode and now that I look a bit more closely I can deduce... that he's definitely a Goblin...

With a huge nose and wearing an overly large and stupid looking hat with a moldy feather in the centre hanging off the back and wearing brown dirt and blood stained patched robes holding a brown wooden crooked staff tipped with a large Orc skull

"Wot you want Gobbo?" I ask, inwardly i'm fairly disappointed I can't speak like I could when I was human but we all make sacrifices

"I wants ta speek wiv ya bout da waaagh energy ya used back wiv da old Boss" The Goblin says as he comes to a stop a slight distance away out of arm's reach

' _Not out of reach of my Axe though'_ I grin savagely at that and the goblin takes a step back while looking around warily

"Well den speek Gobbo don be wastin ma time" I say to the goblin, the goblin prepares himself and then begisn to speak

"Well itz just dat most Blackie's can't really use da waaagh enegy at all so I iz finkin dat you boss, you were chozen by Gork an Mork ta lead da Tribe ta Waaagh" the moment the goblin says the names of the Greenskin Gods his eyes glow a dark green before returning to Normal

' _I could probably use this, I could proclaim myself a Champion of Gork and Mork'_ unconsciously my eye and tattoos light Bright green before I begin speaking the Waaagh Energy amplifying my Words almost making my Voice sound like Thunder

" **Dat's troo Gobbo i haz been blessed by Gork an Mork for I iz Murk One Eye Profet of Da Gods!, NONE OF YOU'S FURGET DIS, I IZ DA BLACK ORC PROFET O' DA GODS!"** my voice Carries throughout the camp filling my Tribe with waaagh energy and instilling in them reverence for my power, the Goblin in front of me Adding to my already considerable Waaagh power with his own until something brilliant happens.

The Tribe Stands in awe all around the camp as a Huge Funnel of Green Energy flashes down from the heavens and slams right into me and encompassing my entire body and the Axe Choppa while only just missing the Goblin.

Within the Green beam of energy my mind opens to the Great green and I see two monumental greenskins fighting in fleeting visions before the green energy coalesces to just above my skin before forming into different inherent shapes and then solidifying into Armour and Clothes fit for a Prophet of Greenskinkind.

Huge Plates of black metal are formed and folded over my shoulders adorned with spikes while my huge chest and back are covered in lethal looking spiked armour with a pictured representation of both Gork and Mork in light glowing green, I also have large leg armour known as stompas and my axe choppa Turns into a Staff-like Axe with a mean looking set of spikes on the top.

Looking over myself as the green funnel of energy retreats back to the great green and i nod to myself before snatching up a Snotling to go get a mob of Big 'Uns

"Dunt take too long ya simply grot" I say to it before dropping it and watching it go skittering away, I look back over at the Goblin and feel a bit awkward as he looks at me as if i was some kind of god myself

"Boss Dat Was, Really good!" The Goblin Giffnuff exclaims before seeming to do the equivalent of a squee and dancing around before tripping and falling down the hill, I watch on in amusement as various exclamations of pain and agony are thrown at the universe as the goblin fall into a group of Boys who begin abusing the little gobbo before said gobbo uses the power of the big green to send them flying away and then runs off deeper into the camp away from some vengeful Boys.

"I Dint mean it boys, leave da Gobbo alone!" I hear from the Goblin before I shake my head and look at the group of Big 'Uns that are walking up the path to the my Hut before standing in front of me.

"You Boys and me will be taking sum mobs a boys and raiding soon, so get yer mobs and get ready!" I command and the Orcs, excited run off to gather their mobs.

' _I need to figure out where I want to raid so I hope the old boss had some kind of map that I can look at'_ I think before stopping in my tracks as I enter my new hut

' _Can I really do this though?, not long ago I was Human…guess i'll have to see where the magic wind takes me'_ resolute I walk further into the hut and try to find a map and for at least 10 minutes I turn over the whole hut and find nothing, angrily I turn and smash the sole table remaining in the building before catching a glimpse of something metal stuck into a crevice in the wall, deep enough that I only just noticed.

Walking over I reach out and pull out the metal thing only to realise that it's a very badly rusted Bretonnian Knight Helmet, looking closely I notice a rolled up piece of parchment inside but before I could grab it I froze and was pulled into my mind.

Within my own mind I looked around and saw a large water looking window like thing depicting a vision, walking over to it I was dragged forward at blinding speed and forced inside.

" **To Waaaaggghhh!"** I look to around me and see a massive horde of Greenskins, Trolls and a number of Giants all charging into battle against a massive combined army of the Empire and Bretonnians, at the head of the Greenskin force I see a massive Orc who stood head and shoulders above all of the other orcs in the horde wielding a massive two handed axe.

I recognised the Orc Instantly as Grimgor Ironhide and I watched in awe as he smashed through line after line of Empire Soldiers

" **Send me yer Champions Humies, i'll beat 'em all!"** Surrounded by a 'mob' of Black Orcs he slaughtered all of the challengers sent his way from Grail Knights to Demi Griff knights and Reiksguard to even an empire elector count Berthold Todbringer, he was an immovable wall of green power but I was sent away and instead I watched what could only be the boss i had recently killed battling a Bretonnian Knight of the Realm in a circle of Orc Big 'Uns.

Before I could see the conclusion of the battle I was forced back into my body and was looking down at the rusted helmet in my hand, I plucked the parchment and put the helmet on one of my armours spikes before unrolling the parchment and looking in glee at a map of the Badlands and the closest border Princes.

Looking closely i noticed that a tribe of orcs was noted to be close by, the Blue Face Orcs.

' _This could either go very well or very badly depending on what happens'_ I thought before pocketing the map and leaving my hut and watching as my Chosen boys gathered for a small Waaagh, stomping down the small trial up to my hut i went over to the Boars kept in pens to the east of my tribe and found the biggest, meanest looking one and brought it into submission with a glowing green glare before mounting up and joining my boys.

' _Seems like some things are instinctual'_ I think with a smirk before joining my boys and beginning to ride out towards Blue Face Territory.

' _Need to make my own banner and think of a name for my tribe too, can't let myself be left out can I?' I think to myself before concentratign on riding.  
_


	3. A Battle of Savages

**Part 3: Violence with no consequence, Unexpected battle, Meeting a Shaman**

Riding at the head of a mob of Boar boy Big 'Uns is an experience, especially so when all of them are in various stages of being riled up and excited,

Grinning I glance back to see a couple of them brandishing some mean looking big choppas and wearing what is probably Knightly armour for an orc with wide mouthed violent smirks

' _Makes sense, while a 40K Ork Nob would tower over these guys in this verse they are the biggest and best of the Greenskin race...Except for the Black Orcs anyways'_ while thinking I make sure to keep an eye on the path we're taking and see a large hill in front of the group I am leading and head up.

Cresting the hill and with my Boys forming up behind and around me I look over the are and feel some serious deja vu, looking over to one of the Big 'Uns to my left I ask

"Oi da ya fink that dis looks furmiliar?" I ask while nudging my head over the area in front of us, the Bug 'Un narrows his eyes and tilts his head to the side before nodding and saying

"Yeh Boss i'z seen it before but I dunt know much else?" The Big 'Un replies and then shrugs his massive shoulders before looking back over the area

"Wots yer name?" I ask curious despite myself

"Nomor...I picked da name when an umie kept shouting it at me az I wuz beatin i'm" Nomor says with a savage grin

Nodding to him I looked back over the seemingly cloned landscape in front of me before looking back over at Nomor

"Go check behind us an see if itz da same" I ordered and he nodded and trotted away

' _Weird things abound I supposes, but why do they seem to pick me to torment'_ I Think to myself resigned before Nomor comes back

"Yeh itz da same boss jus loik in frunt ov us" he says pointing ahead, looking back over the area I try to bring forth the powers I used against the old Boss and to tame this boar, but I find myself seemingly unable to

Relaxing in my saddle slightly I close my eye and look deep inside myself...tried to look inside myself, because something stopped me and snapped me into awareness again, as I look around I see the others agitated and looking around sharply in various directions.

Confused I was about to ask until a light breeze made its way to me and hit my skin and with it came a smell but one I couldn't place.

I felt the Waaagh energy rise and explode out in sporadic blasts all around myself and my party before a clanging sound erupted all around us before my Big 'Uns began to be slaughtered all around me.

As my Big 'Uns attempted to fight seemingly invisible enemies I focused inwards agian to try and dispel the magic surround the area but I was interrupted by an invisible weapon slashing across my chest

Hissing in pain I swiped my Staff Axe, henceforth known as Da Wicked Cane, the mighty weapon slashed but I missed and then received another two slashes at my outstretched arm, angered I roared out and slashed all around me and being rewarded with a slick sound before I looked down and saw an Orc, this orc had bone armour and fur clothes with blue tattoos in various places around it.

' _Savage orcs, these greenskins follow Wurrzag…'_ my eye widened before I felt an even bigger increase in waaagh energy around me and watched as the area became real again, the hill I was on lowered to ground level and then I was able to see that were were surrounded by a massive force of Greenskins all of whom were savage in one form or another

"Stik togeva boys we'ze been had" I roared out to what remained of my boys, which was surprisingly still quite a high number with only a dozen Big 'Uns falling to the tactics of our opponent

Forming closer ranks and facing all comers I watched as this army readied to attack and once more tried to feel my inner power but this time I put all my focus and willpower.

I felt the barrier blocking me from my power and smashed into it with all my power.

It didn't Budge at all...Thinking quickly I tried to find a way around only for it to follow wherever I went.

Desperate I gathered the ambient feelings of anger and excitement emanated from my Big 'Uns and let it pool for only a second before I embraced it.

All at once I felt the power of the Waaagh field and what it could accomplish but I could also feel the lingering feelings of my former human mind meld with my new Orcish mind, then I realised that my human thought processes were hindering me greatly.

I felt the barrier trying to hold me back crack and wither as my human mind became one with my Orcish one, gathering the same will I used before I smashed the barrier and unleashed my true power.

As the savage greenskins charged I got up from my now slumped position my eye glowing with ethereal power which then spread to my boys and then I roared

" **Waaaaaagggghhhh!"** before I counter charged the opposing army, my Big 'Uns not far behind, in no time my small pocket of Waaagh powered boys hammered into the lines of the savage Greenskins and thus battle was joined.

In the furious melee I found myself with no time at all to think and instead focused solely on killing my enemies, all around me were my Big 'Uns fighting their own fights with savage glee.

Killing a savage Big 'Un with a slash of Da Wicked Cane as my boar rams its tusk into another destroying its leg through lower body, I paused and thanks to the lull in my little area of the fight to watch as one Big 'Un who I recognised as Nomor was dragged off of his Boar by a duo of Savage Big 'Uns and hidden by the huge flank of the now rampaging boar.

I was ready to move in to help him when the boar moved away and I saw both Big 'Uns dead with Nomor, spike armour and green skin covered in blood and wielding two choppas moving on to find more Boys to kill.

All around me my Boys foguth viciously even while massively outnumbered were having the time of their lives as they slaughtered with reckless abandon.

My musing and watching was cut off when a loud roar echoed through the battlefield, the battlefield not stopping in its melee at all at the coming of this beast, I watched with rapt attention as a massive Cave Squig smashed its way through the savage orc lines before plunging deep into my Big 'Uns and snapping up a whole boy in one mighty chomp.

I watched as two of my boys broke off from their opponents and began hacking at the giant squig before the squig fought back and began ravaging both of them.

Readying myself for another as I see a group of Savage boys charge my way before in a flash of green and screams of agony where there were savage orc boys there are now two trolls with massive hammers.

' _Crap, this isn't good'_ i though in horror before both trolls began charging me.

The trolls have greyish black skin wearing fur loincloths and with dumb looking faces (filled with roaring anger) with large noses, seemingly looking like large goblins but with the muscles and power to tear Orcs to pieces in seconds.

Raising Da Wicked Cane and spurring on my boar I rush to my left to engage the leftmost troll in the hopes of keeping this one in the way of the other one.

Managing to steer clear of an overhead smash by the troll I swing Da Wicked Cane at the trunk like arm of the troll hoping to disable it, however all I accomplish is a fairly light cut.

Eye widening i look up to see the troll glaring at me before he brings his hammer to bear once again and swings it hard, unable to get out of the way my Boar take a huge hit which caves in its chest and kill it instantly I however am launched way onto the ground.

Dizzily but with purpose I got to my feet and brought Da Wicked Cane back up before I decided to be reckless.

Charging forward towards the trolls, the second one now having found its way around its friend, I called upon my power over the big green and shot forwards like a bullet and appeared near the now confused trolls before I, with both hands, slashed my Staff Axe at the rightmost trolls legs while I was powered by the Waaagh and cleanly severed the leg sending the troll tumbling to the ground screaming in agony.

The leftmost troll seeing the condition of its kin look at me before swinging its hammer horizontally hoping to kill me.

Ducking fast I managed to doge the horizontal hit but I also came face to face with the downed troll, the troll then grabbed hold of my left arm and tried to rip it off with a roar of anger however it miscalculated and I went with my arm and it the apex of its arm movement it let go sending me flying over the battlefield.

While flying over the battlefield I watched as the few remaining of my Big 'Uns continued to fight and slaughter, I even watched as Nomor climbed the back of the still standing troll and began stabbing it repeatedly while laughing.

I hit the ground with a thud and slid across the floor before smashing into a rocky outcropping.

I sat there in absolute agony as throughout my whole body I could feel many broken bones and some pulped bones, it was only because I was an orc that I was still alive.

Blearily I looked back over to the now far more distant battlefield I saw the troll that was still standing go down and then I saw nothing but savage orcs.

' _That..Could have...Gone...Better'_ I thought to myself wincing form the pain as I gripped Da Wicked Cane in my right arm as I used it as a conduit to channel the flagging power inside of me to try and heal my wounds

"Dat was a good Un hur hur hur" I hear a deep amused voice to my left, as i turn my head to see the owner of said voice my eye widens.

To My Left stood a bare chested tattooed Orc with a mask over his face leaving only glowing red eyes with a staff in his hands and with a boar lazily standing behind him

"Wurrzag…." I Said in awe as I gazed at the legendary lord in next to me

' _Why? Why would he be here?"_ i thought to myself while casting an eye back over at the still raging battle seeing a circle of my Big 'Uns fighting to the death.

"I wuz told ta follow da best Boss by da great gods, I wuz finking dat wos you y know hur hur, specially 'fter wot I wuz told" he says starting amusedly before becoming serious, he shakes his head

"I'ze Not impressed here blackie boy, so how'ze about a wager eh?, da gods still want you ta be da great boss and I wuz told to follow da great boss so what's say you beat me in a foight and den I an me tribe joinz ye eh?" he says before tapping Spleenrippa his boar which then begins wandering away from both of us.

Before I couldquestion him as to how I would fight I feel a power beyond both of us fill me up and begins healing my injuries, I get up and feel better than ever as I look over at Wurrzag to see him slightly dancing on his feet in excitement holding a Bonewood Staff.

"Letz get a move on den Blackie, me boys'l 'old off killin yurs until da foight iz done" he says with a hint of insanity before he glows a deep green that changes the hue of the whole landscape green"

" **Hahahahaha dis'll be fun!"** he screams in happiness and insanity, I brace myself for the fight ahead and hope i have the power to beat this monster before me


End file.
